Aika Kim Itoe
'Aika Kim Itoe '(愛佳, Itoe Aika) is a Nuke-Nin of Kumogakure. She is a RPC/OC created by 'Alexandra-Marlisé Hüfken '(Spiritofwater on DeviantART, alexundblackie2011 on Youtube) for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden Universe. Personality Aika is a very quiet and fast irritable young woman who is very swept by her past in itself. She is not very talkative, but she is this very caring towards her family.When men flirt with her, she will be very shy. Appearance Aika has Blond hair and green eyes. She wears a black shirt, what something is fur. She wears beige pants that go under her chest up and a fish nets under her pants. Aika wears black boots that go up to her knees. History Aika is 23 January with your twin brother Kai , who was born in a village called Kumogakure . She lived there with her parents Sotaru and Ayase Itoe . To her family were your siblings. Two brothers and four sisters. Since her mother was a human and her father a vampire, and the cancer had continued to spread , with her mother after the birth of the youngest in the family Kirika , Sotaru was sure that Ayase would not live much longer . During this time, Aika was already 5 years old . As Ayase in dying and held the hand of Sotaru , she says to him that he should take good care of your children. She smiled and died out . From this moment Sotaru was very caring. It took many years to Aika your degree in the Akademi managed . She was shopping at a sunny day and looked like a man was pulled into an alley and screamed for help . Aika left their shopping bags Falln and ran back . She saw that the man was already dead and the killer ran away . The people who came later to Aika convicted that they should have killed the man . But she denied it , but no one believed her. Only your family believed her. But the Raikage she decided to banish from the village. Sotaru could not believe net and tried to retune the Raikage but he did not succeed . Aika was thrown out of the village and was from the time a renegade Ninja . She traveled from the time around the world and searched everywhere for the murderer , who was responsible for ensuring that it is now a renegade Ninja . She met on your trip a lot of people and joined even sometimes them to . This went on for 10 years . On your 22 birthday, she went through the desert and saw a boy man and a young girl. But Aika was so insecure and hiding. But the young man you saw and went. He gave her his hand He hired her to dinner in a camp . She did not know why, but she trusted him and went with him. On your journey she met a Akatsuki member called Kensuke. He helped her and gave you a blanket. He brought Aika in a hut where they could stay a little. This moment she never forgot and wanted to name your first child after him. Abilities Aikas Main Element is Katon.She also uses Fire Releasing Jutsus and Medical Ninjutsu. Aika is very good at Tai-Jutsu. She created her own Justu with Fire and a combination with Lighting. Aika has a dagger, which she uses only in an emergency. This dagger has a blade that glows red and is very sharp. Aika learned on her journey many jutsus and practiced to improve this. Trival *Aika best friendsare Reno Suzuki and Yoshio Shoichi. *Aika's love interest is Zack Ichonose (xhumanicax on Deviantart). *Her favorite food are Takoyaki and Cookis. *Aika has completed (until she was 12 years old) official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. *Aikas rival in Ayame Mai Mashiba . *Aika is a member of the alliance "Mura no Saigo no Kinó" (The Last hope of the village) Quotes "Feel your soul, and believe in yourself." Category:DRAFT